Daybreak
by Cat'sEyeJewel
Summary: Russetpaw, a red apprentice, faces unseen dangers. Ominous prophecies and mysterious dreams, forbidden love, friendship, and above all, choice. Will she put the Clan over the cat she loves? Or will she fall captive to her heart? Read on to find out.
1. Allegiances and Fish

Daybreak 

Allegiances-

Thunderclan:

Leader- Graystar- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Deputy- Cedartail- Beautiful dark brown tabby with light green eyes

Medicine Cat- Willowsong- Beautiful silver tabby with blue eyes

Warriors:

Sandfur- Light brown tom with bright amber eyes, almost orange

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Leafpelt Beautiful creamy lilac she-cat with round green eyes and a short white tail

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Ashpool- Blue-gray she-cat with long, silky fur and a pure white muzzle with green eyes

Apprentice- Russetpaw

Fernwhisker- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Cloverpaw

Mudfoot- Brown tom with a crooked tail

Rainflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur- light golden she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Nightpa

Ivynose-Dark brown, almost black she-cat with amber eyes-

Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Grayclaw- Dark gray tom with a blue eyes-

Apprentices:

Sootpaw- Dark gray tom-

Frostpaw-Icy white she-cat with blue eyes-

Russetpaw- Dark ginger tabby with green eyes and a white chest-

Cloverpaw- Light golden she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw- Black with downy fur like a kit's

Dawnpaw- Beautiful dappled she-cat with tawny stripes and amber eyes

Queens:

Mossfoot- sleek, dark brown cat with green eyes (Mother of Whitekit and Brackenkit)

Ambertail- fluffy brown cat with dark golden eyes and a short tail (Mother of Tigerkit, Brightkit, Silverkit, and Featherkit)

Elders:

Heavytail-Brown tom with short whiskers

Whitepelt- White tom with one blue eye missing, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Shadowclan:

Leader- Ravenstar- Huge black tom with a white nose

Deputy- dusknose- Small black tabby she-cat

Medicine cat- Marshfoot-Gray-blue she-cat with one amber eye and the other blue

Warriors-

Darkstep- Black tom with a short tail

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Whitefur-Big white tom

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Sparrowleg- Tabby with white paws and skinny legs

Brighttail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Creamfur- Silky, creamy-colored she-cat with a feathery tail

Leafpelt- Fluffy long-furred brown tabby with a broad, flat face.

Elders:

Logface- Large brown tom with a flat, deformed face due to a falling log.

Heavyfoot- Small black cat with huge paws.

Windclan-

Leader- Whitestar- Very old white she-cat with a spiky tail

Deputy- Graynose- Black cat with a gray nose

Medicine cat- Poppytail- Young, pale ginger she-cat

Warriors:

Oakpelt- Yellowish-brown tabby

Thornstripe- Black she-cat with long, sharp claws like thorns

Cloudwing- Snow white she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Mousewhisker- Wiry brown tom with a flattened nose

Queens:

Larknose- Light gray tabby with amber eyes

Elders:

Halfear- Old brown tom with half of one ear missing

Riverclan:

Leader- Redstar- Red tabby tom

Deputy- Ripplenose- Large brown she-cat

Medicine Cat- Stormshadow- Old gray tom with unusually wavy fur

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Warriors:

Frosttail- White she-cat with gray patches

Apprentice, Quailpaw

Barkfur- Brown tom with white splotches and black paws

Mudstream- Dark brown tabby with a long, jagged scar across his face

Darkpelt- Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Hazelpool- White she-cat with almost hypnotic eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Icewind- White tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Fernbreeze- Small gray cat with orange eyes

Cloudheart- White she-cat with one blue and one amber eye

Elders:

Fallenspots- Tottery old tortoiseshell tom with black spots.

Daybreak

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for this meeting!"

A yowl rang out into every corner of the Thunderclan camp. Graystar had called a Clan meeting. Russetkit stuck her head out of the nursery, eager to see what had happened. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Cloverkit padding up behind her. She turned toward her.

"What do you suppose Graystar wants?" Cloverkit meowed.

"I dunno. Want to go find out?"

Russetkit was always ready for a new challenge. This time, it wouldn't be as difficult as last time, but still a little hard. She whispered a plan to Cloverkit, and then yowled, "Frostkit! Come on!"

Frostkit tumbled into her, and panted, "We had better get over there quick, Graystar has already started it!"

Russetkit sauntered out of the nursery, and padded up to Ashpool, who was at the edge of the cluster of cats gathered around the Highledge. She nosed her gently, and mewed, "What's happening, Ashpool?"

Ashpool whirled around, and swung her head from side to side, trying to find out who had whispered and poked her. She looked down and saw Russetkit peering up at her.

"I don't know. Graystar hasn't started it yet. She's taking her sweet time, isn't she," mewed Ashpool. Russetkit thought she could detect a hint of something Ashpool wasn't telling her. "Here, sit behind me and you can watch."

"Thanks!" exclaimed Frostkit, Russetkit and Cloverkit all at the same time. Russetkit was grateful that she would hide them. Ashpool was one of her favorite warriors in Thunderclan.

Graystar surveyed her large clan with interest. She meowed,

"It is time for me to now do one of my favorite tasks as a Clan leader. Russetkit, where are you?"

Russetkit stifled a gasp. It was her apprentice ceremony! She glanced over at Cloverkit and Frostkit, who were staring back at her with wide eyes. She forced her paws to take her up the Highledge and towards Graystar. She was quivering all over from excitement, and sat down when she reached her Clan leader. Graystar hid a hint of a smile as she meowed, "Russetkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Russetpaw. Ashpool, you have shown courage and loyalty, and you are ready to accept your first apprentice. I hope you will teach this apprentice all you know with all your heart."

Russetkit's eyes shone as she bent her head to lick Graystar's shoulder respectfully. She bounded toward the rest of the Thunderclan apprentices. But Graystar wasn't finished yet. "Cloverkit, come on up."

Cloverkit's frame was quivering visibly as she hauled herself up the steep Highledge. Russetkit saw a few of the Thunderclan warriors stifle smiles, most likely remembering how nervous they had been when they had been made apprentices. Graystar meowed to her sister, "Cloverkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloverpaw. Fernwhisker, you have shown bravery and intelligence, and you are ready to accept your first apprentice. I hope you will teach this apprentice all you know and love with all your heart."

Cloverkit bent to lick Graystar's shoulder, and a thought flashed through Russetpaw's head. _I bet Graystar won't have to clean that shoulder after today. _ She stifled a giggle. Why did she always think of things like that? But now was not the time. She saw Cloverkit padding towards her and the rest of the apprentices, and Frostkit was heading towards Graystar. Graystar repeated the same process with Russetpaw's other sister. Unlike Cloverpaw, Frostkit had sauntered jauntily, with an extra spring of excitement in her paws. She reached Russetpaw and Cloverpaw, and a wild light of excitement could be seen in their eyes. Now she was Icepaw.

Leafnose started the chant. "Russetpaw! Frostpaw! Cloverpaw!"

The rest of the Clan joined in the traditional chant of welcome to the new apprentices. Russetkit had never been so proud in her life.

Russetkit was a little confused on what apprentices did and where they went after their ceremony. She headed back to the nursery.

"You'll come back and play with us, right?" Ambertail's kits were going to miss her. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Tigerkit looked rather depressed.

"Sometimes I think that I'll _never_ become an apprentice!" Tigerkit looked sad.

"Don't worry, before you know it, you'll be a brave warrior, fighting off enemy Clans from our territory." Russetpaw tried her best to console him. It seemed to have worked, as Tigerkit had started jumping around, pretending that some beetles and moths were enemy warriors. She laughed as he yowled, "Take that, Shadowclan! Get out of our territory!" Russetpaw knew Tigerkit would make a great warrior.

Ashpool stuck her head into the nursery. "Come out of there, you're an apprentice, not a kit! We're going to explore the territory with Cloverpaw and Icepaw and their mentors."

Russetpaw gasped. She was going to explore Thunderclan territory! At last! She had dreamed about being taken out for her first apprentice expedition! She bounded out of the nursery with a final goodbye to Ambertail and Mossfoot's kits. She charged towards Ashpool, almost knocking her over. Ashpool spluttered in indignation, then smiled amusedly and meowed, "But maybe we should work on some battle techniques first…"

'Oh, no! I'd much rather explore right now!" Russetpaw's excitement was contagious. She was so happy to finally be an apprentice; she gave a huge leap into the air! But she misjudged her leap, and instead of leaping over the moss and onto the sandy patch beyond, she landed short, right on top of Sandfur!

A grumpy sandy-colored tabby hauled himself from under the excited Russetpaw.

"Go jump on my apprentice, she has enough energy to fly to the top of the Sky Oak!" She noticed Leafnose, a pretty light-colored warrior, staring at Sandfur. But she quickly turned her gaze when she saw Russetpaw looking curiously at her. Russetpaw raced over to Frostpaw and batted her nose.

"Go get Cloverpaw, it's time to explore the territory!"

Once all three energetic apprentices were gathered together, three mentors led them from the Thunderclan camp.

"This is the entrance to the camp. Those cliffs over there, you don't want to go very close to them, or you'll fall off and into camp, and then we'd be sitting vigil instead of exploring the territory,"

"Yes, Ashpool." Russetpaw sighed. It was already sunhigh and she hadn't gotten beyond camp. Would she be able to do battle training, or hunt at all?

"You probably are disappointed so far. Well, here's something a teeny bit more interesting. Follow me." Ashpool seemed to read Russetpaw's mind. "Wait, where's Cloverpaw? I thought she was following us." Russetpaw whipped her head around. Suddenly, she felt a shape fall onto her. She squirmed under the weight. It was Cloverpaw. She had hidden and then pounced.

"That's enough, Cloverpaw" Fernwhisker snapped. "Come along, all of you, Frostpaw, Russetpaw, Cloverpaw." Sandfur and Ashpool followed behind. After a while they reached a cliff. A wet, fresh smell rolled off the air beyond in waves. Russetpaw peered over the edge of the ridge, and gasped. A stretch of blue water lay ahead of her. Distantly she could see the edge of the other side of the lake. Riverclan territory.

She skidded down the hill along with her sisters and their mentors. They reached a huge, towering, tree. Russetpaw padded up to the water's edge and stuck in a tentative paw. It was cool, and felt deliciously fresh after the greenleaf heat.

"Be careful, Russetpaw!" meowed Ashpool from the oak. "We don't want to bring you back sopping wet with muddy paws!"

Russetpaw waded into the water, heedless of Ashpool's warning. She saw a flicker of silver around her paws. A fish! She had never tasted fish before. She took care to make sure the fish couldn't see her shadow. She could also hear Ashpool yowling at the bank. If she stalked forward very carefully, she could snag it with her claws. Russetpaw pounced on the fish, and picked it up in her jaws as she strutted back to her patrol. Ashpool took one look sat her catch and meowed in disbelief, "That was your first catch! I doubted you'd make a catch today, as you haven't had any hunting skills taught to you yet. And I've never seen a Thunderclan cat catch a fish, ever, whether warrior or kit. Were you, like, born in Riverclan or something? That's not normal to do that, for an untrained apprentice. And that fish is huge! It'll feed half the Clan! I have this feeling that you're going to be an interesting addition to Thunderclan. Here, let me help you with that."

Russetpaw beamed with pride. She liked having attention directed at her. Her sisters were staring at her with wide eyes. They started a trek back to camp, taking turns helping Russetpaw with the huge fish. When they reached the Thunderclan camp, they heaved it onto the fresh-kill pile. The patrol was soon bombarded with questions from their Clanmates. "Where did you catch that? How did you bring it back? Who caught it? Can you teach us to fish like that? What will Graystar say?"

Graystar. Russetpaw wondered what she would say when she saw her catch.

Graystar padded over to Russetpaw. She sat down next to her with her tail curled over her paws. She mewed, "Russetpaw? Did you catch that fish?"

"Yes… I did," meowed Russetpaw. "What of it?" she mewed rather cheekily.

"Graystar twitched her whiskers, a glimmer of amusement showing in her warm amber eyes. "Well, Russetpaw, I'd say congratulations. I don't know any Thunderclan cat that'd willingly catch fish. I think you must have some Riverclan blood in you! I have decided to reward you by letting you and your sisters come to the Gathering tomorrow night. Come on, you should be the first one to try the fish!"

Russetpaw followed behind her leader, pride showing in every hair on her pelt. She was so proud! She leaned down and took a bite of the fish. It was delicious, soft and juicy, and full of flavor. She took a few more mouthfuls, and then left the rest so the Clan could all try some of the delicious fish! She padded down to the apprentices' den and found Frostpaw and Cloverpaw already dozing in their nests.

She found a fresh patch of moss next to theirs and lay down to nap. But not before

waking her sisters and whispering, "Guess what? Graystar said we could go to the Gathering tomorrow night! All because of that fish!"

Her sisters seemed to accept this. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the Gathering.

9


	2. The Dream

The dream 

That night, Russetpaw dreamed. She dreamed of a sunset, flashing bloodred rays across the sky. A flooding river gushed beneath her paws. Thunder rumbled above her head. Wind nearly knocked her off her paws, and suddenly the area was drenched in darkness. She couldn't see, but she could feel the wind, the thunder, the river, and the shadows.

She mewed out loud in terror, then relaxed. She could no longer hear or feel the elements battering her. S8he could see them, but they were faded. In front of her, sharper, clearer, were five StarClan warriors. One warrior, lithe and small, padded forwards. "I give to you speed. You shall be able to outrun any enemy, and friend, any terror. You will be faster than anything you know." The cat gave a nod of his small head, and turned around to return to his fellows.

The second bounded forwards, full of energy. This one mewed, "I give to you strength. You will be able to bear any attack, any blow, whether to your body or mind." He, too, returned to his companions.

The third sauntered towards her, proud and large. She meowed, "I give you pride and perseverance. You will never give up, or ask for help if you do not desperately need to. You will be able to bear anything, small or large.

The fourth came towards her, her paws stepping lightly as if on a cloud. "I give you skill. You can do anything, you will find that you will not be daunted by any task, no matter how difficult."

Lastly, the fifth glided forwards toward Russetpaw. She bowed her head and murmured, "I give to you healing. No wound shall defeat you, no matter how deep, or wherever it is. You shall be immortal unless you wish it not."

Russetpaw stared in shock. Was this a dream? What would happen when she woke up? Was it a normal dream? But her flurry of questions was stopped. The starry warriors were not done yet. They dissolved and were replaced by a huge cat face. It looked herself, only older, more ragged, and more powerful. It leered at her and spat, "I was powerful, and I was great. I had taken over all four Clans and was ruling them like no one had ever ruled before. You could be that one. So powerful was I, not even StarClan could defeat me. I was so great, so powerful, but only then, after I ruled the Clans, was my task complete. I slit my throat and looked at my reflection in the lake and watched myself bleed to death. My blood is carried in the lake. I was powerful. I was strong. I was the ruler."

Russetpaw shuddered. Who was this cat? Then it hit her with the force of a storm. It _was_ she. Russetpaw, the dauntless one. She trembled. Was she really going to grow up like this? But she was cut off as again the face morphed into a different one. Like the bloodthirsty one, this one also had her reddish-brown fur. But it had a softer, rounder face, and Russetpaw could tell this face was filled with kindness. She heard her older self speak. "I loved my life. I could help anyone! I could help my Clan, help any other Clan, I made them great. I could heal, defend, or save any cat in my Clan. I could catch any prey. I could help them. You could, too. You could be the best you could be.

The good cat's face dissolved.

Russetpaw was left, surrounded by a shimmering aura. Half of her aura was a sickly greenish-black, the other a pure, sparkling white. The colors mixed together, then separated. Now Russetpaw was trapped in the middle of evil and good. She yowled, "StarClan, help me!" She pawed at the sphere she was trapped in. The sphere cracked in exact halves, right along the line that separated black and white. Russetpaw fell through the hole the sphere had left. She plummeted through space, and swiped at an imaginary hold.

But she could not snag it, and she plummeted down, down to the roiling sea below her.

She was soon consumed by the fiercely battling waves, and sunk down to the deep, dark, icy bottom. But she did not die. Her eyes were open, and she could mew in terror all she liked, but her plea for help would never be heard.



Russetpaw awoke, shivering. She was shaking so hard, Frostpaw, who was sleeping next to her, started jiggling. Russetpaw slipped outside, desperate for an explanation and some fresh air. She breathed in the crisp, moonlit air until she stopped trembling. Russetpaw padded over to Willowsong's den.

When she entered, Willowsong was crouched on the cold stone floor, gazing with clear blue eyes at something that Russetpaw could not see. One of her claws scraped over the stone, and Willowsong whipped around, startled.

"Oh, it's you. Come in, I have been expecting you to come."

_You were?_ Russetpaw thought, nearly unconsciously. She started to explain her dream to Willowsong. "I had a d-dream, it was really frightening, I was really scared! There was this cat…" She trailed off as Willowsong brushed her tail over Russetpaw's muzzle, stopping the torrent of words spilling from her mouth.

All she did was murmur, "I know. I saw. I watched on the sidelines, only you couldn't see me. Russetpaw, I don't have any more answers than you do. But I do know this. One, after you fell through the hole into the sea, the kind and russet face spoke to me alone. She said to me, 'Evil and good will battle to the death, and dawn will conquer blood.'

The only other thing I wanted to tell you was that… well… those gifts those StarClan warriors gave you? Do you remember them? Yes. Good. But Russetpaw?

"They're real."


	3. The Gathering

Chapter 2

The next day seemed to pass by swiftly. She had resolved to not think about her dream. Russetpaw could recall hunting, catching two mice and a water vole, exploring the abandoned Twoleg nest, and searching the elders for ticks. She wrinkled her nose as she recalled the bitter smell of the mouse bile she had used on Whitepelt. Ugh! But she would not be daunted. She was on her way to the Island to the Gathering!

Russetpaw hurried forward to pad along with her sisters. They reached the Treebridge. They all crossed in a different manner, Cloverpaw tentatively putting one paw in front of the other until she finally reached the other side, Frostpaw padding calmly across, and Russetpaw, bounding forwards so quickly she fell off and had to swim the rest of the way. When she reached the shore, the water ran off her in streams as her glossy, sleek pelt repelled the water. She shook herself, spraying Cloverpaw with water as she did so. Cloverpaw squealed, and pounced on Russetpaw. The two tussled together until Frostpaw intervened, saying that they'd scare all the prey on the Island. That gave Russetpaw an idea. "Come on, let's hunt," she mewed to her sisters. Together they caught two mice, which they shared.

Russetpaw wandered off into the bracken, looking for Dawnpaw. She had come, but Russetpaw hadn't seen her at all. She spotted a light brown pelt moving through the undergrowth. Dawnpaw! She dropped into the hunters' crouch and padded up to her Clanmate silently, then pounced. Russetpaw landed square on the brown cat's back and they rolled around for a minute before Russetpaw scrambled away, looking mortified. It wasn't Dawnpaw at all, but a Riverclan apprentice! She flattened her ears in embarrassment. Russetpaw explained to the confused apprentice her accident. "I am so sorry! I thought you were one of my Clanmates. I'm a new apprentice, so I don't know that many cats."

The tawny cat replied, "That's all right. I did the same thing when I went to my first Gathering. My name is Tawnypaw." _Because of your tawny-golden pelt…_ Russetpaw thought.

She jerked herself out of the older cat's almost hypnotic gaze. "I'm Russetpaw. Sit with me?" she offered.

"Sure! Come on, let me introduce you to a few of my Clanmates" Tawnypaw replied. Russetpaw was grateful for his friendliness towards her. She had been afraid of the other cats not liking her. A yowl rippled through the island.

"That must be Redstar starting the meeting! Come on, we'll need to be there." Tawnypaw tugged her towards the voice. Russetpaw stumbled after him, not knowing what else to do.

They hurried towards the clearing to hear the announcements. Russetpaw gasped when she saw the roiling mass of cats below her. She jumped down into the clearing and sat up tall. The ginger tabby licked her chest fur, knowing Graystar would tell the other Clans she was a new apprentice. Russetpaw spotted Frostpaw chatting with a Shadowclan apprentice. She bounded over, leaving Tawnypaw to socialize with some other apprentices. But she wasn't able to reach her sister before a second yowl emanated from Graystar.

"Thunderclan will speak first." She stared around, daring the other leaders to contradict her. " Thunderclan has found a new source of prey. Despite our aversion to water, an apprentice has shown extreme skill in catching a large fish. She has proved to be adept at catching fish, and we are glad to announce that Thunderclan will be training other apprentices in this way, to be able to catch fish as well. But we have noticed a strange scent in the border to the Moonpool. Twolegs in the river dumped some shiny, black, sticky substance. It will not be safe to go to the Moonpool for at least three moons. Other than that, all in well in Thunderclan."

Yowls of protest rose from the listening cats. Graystar continued. "We are lucky to have made three new apprentices this moon. Russetpaw, Frostpaw, and Cloverpaw are here tonight."

Russetpaw's eyes shone. Now all the other clans could know she was an apprentice!

The rest of the meeting passed. Russetpaw was exhausted, so stumbled right back to the Thunderclan camp as soon as the meeting was over. When she encountered her nest, she collapsed, very pooped. Before she fell asleep, she wondered unconsciously what dreams would plague her tonight.

Hey! Sorry, I haven't updated in like, 3 days! Ha, finally! Review! Submit cats into story by reviewing if you like, I'll weave them in sometime.

**Be sure to read my awesome editor/critic's fic, Goldenpaw, by applesandpants. **

**And review and I'll update sooner!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. The Moonpool

That night, Russetpaw dreamed. She dreamed about hedgehogs. Russetpaw liked the idea of the cute, spiky animals.

When she woke up, she was relieved to think that she hadn't gotten any strange, prophetic dreams. Russetpaw didn't think there was anything particularly prophetic about _hedgehogs_, of all things.

Russetpaw stretched, and yawned so wide that Cloverpaw, who was getting up next to her, pretended to peer into her throat. "Gee, I wonder how far down that big, pink cave goes!" she joked. Russetpaw twitched her whiskers. Her day was off to a good start.

"Russetpaw!"

A voice startled the ginger she-cat. She dropped the squirrel she was carrying and whipped her head around. It was Willowsong. "Russetpaw, surely you haven't forgotten? I asked you to go to the Moonpool with me tonight."

"Oh… Yeah. Sorry! I totally forgot, what with the Gathering and all. Have you asked Graystar yet?"

"Yes and no. She thinks that I'm taking you out to collect herbs. I think she suspected more, but she's letting us go. Come on, if you're going to go, you'd better eat something. Here, let's share that squirrel." Russetpaw picked up the squirrel and padded towards the silver medicine cat. They shared the squirrel, and afterwards, they disappeared into the bracken.

It was almost nightfall when they reached WindClan territory. They were slinking along uneasily, and Russetpaw, watching so intently ahead of her, didn't notice the WindClan warriors creeping up on her. Neither did Willowsong, and her cry of, "Russetpaw! Look ou-" was too late. Thornstripe, Cloudwing, and Nettlepaw pounced. They rolled around for a heartbeat, Nettlepaw and Thornstripe on Willowsong and Cloudwing on Russetpaw, until Thornstripe recognized Willowsong and jumped up, looking embarrassed. He meowed to his Clanmate and her apprentice, "Get off! It's Willowsong, and an apprentice, not invaders!" The senior warrior apologized profusely to both Willowsong and Russetpaw, and then bid them good luck on their journey to the Moonpool.

Russetpaw watched the black, dirty surface of the Moonpool warily. Willowsong, to, looked anxious. "It's usually clear and bright. I don't know…" She trailed off, looking uneasy. But, heedless of her instincts, she strode forwards and lapped at the grimy surface. She licked her muzzle dry of the black, gooey substance, and beckoned Russetpaw to do the same. The ginger apprentice took a tentative mouthful, and swallowed. It was slimy, oily, and lukewarm, and it tasted bitter as it went down her throat. _Ugh._ She thought to herself. _I pity the medicine cats that have to drink this every moon_. She glanced over at Willowsong.

Russetpaw gasped. The Thunderclan medicine cat was flat on the ground, flank heaving, convulsing. Russetpaw remembered with a pang of agony the warning Graystar had made at the Gathering. _Twolegs have dumped some shiny, black, sticky substance in the stream. It will not be safe to go to the Moonpool for at least three moons. _

_Oh, Starclan, no! _ She thought. The pain was already curling around her stomach. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She wailed inwardly. Then she, too, collapsed and began heaving.


End file.
